Destiny's Choice
by I.aM.M3
Summary: He wanted to live forever, he got it. He wants to break the curse, he got it. But he has to find his one true love to do so.


**Destiny's Choice**

Summary: He has a curse to live forever. The only way to break the curse is to find his one true love.

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. Guys, I'm sorry, my Top-Secret-Plan failed. WHO THE HECK REVEALED IT TO THE FBI?!

Characters ages: Syaoran-25, Sakura Kinomoto-24, Eriol-26, Tomoyo-24

**Okay, another story. To readers and reviewers of my other story ****To Remain Defeated****, thank you! However, I'm having trouble continuing the story. You see, I wasn't expecting the story to be a hit, and when I saw that it was, I was overwhelmed! So overwhelmed that I went to la-la land and began dreaming of bunnies and candy and- ahem I only thought of that story for 30 minutes, and I seriously don't think I should continue with it. I'm sorry to say this, but if I don't come up with anything for the next chapter, then I'm going to have to delete it or do something else with it.**

**This story, however, I'm putting more thought into it. I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: How it all began**

* * *

I've been having this curse for as long as I can remember.

_-Flashback-_

_I have just been informed that I may be diagnosed with cancer. When I called my mother to tell her the news, I only remembered the sound of her weeping. Thinking that I needed comfort, she phoned the guys to come over to help me cheer up and to get my mind off things._

_I really tried to get my mind off. I practically went suicidal that night. I went over to the bathroom whenever they didn't suspect a thing and began cutting and doing drugs. When my friends found my pool of blood after slipping on it, they forced me to go out and have as much fun I could. I complained to them that what I was doing was helping me take my mind off the cancer, but they insisted that I'd go partying, drinking, and getting laid. But all of those three couldn't get my mind off the doctor's words. I hated him. He should've never told me that I had IT._

_IT sucks. _

_So instead of partying more and more to try to get my mind off things, I walked all the way to the hospital. Yes, I was still drunk. No, I don't care if he was taking care of a patient or fucking one of his nurses. And yes, people were looking at me as if I was crazy. I didn't care though. I wanted to kill this guy for ruining my life._

_Before he came into my life, everything was perfect! I was to gain the title of the Li clan, was rich and famous, heck, I had it all! All made!_

_But when the doctor said I had cancer, everything fell. My news of cancer was all over the news and I just recently found out that my mother decided to make a deal with our rival, the Okamato clan. The Okamato clan now own the Li clan's money, estate, property, valuables, everything. The Li clan has never existed. It was now called Okamato. What the fuck?! What kind of name is that?! _

_And now, here I am, throwing up in some bushes that I'm sure was poisonous oak. Shit, cancer AND a rash. _

_I hate life. Life isn't my friend anymore._

_I stumbled near a fountain, the water waking me up and pulling me to my senses. I scoffed. No way in hell is I going to do this. But…since I'm going to die…_

_I took out a quarter and closed my eyes. _

'_I can't believe I'm doing this,' I knitted my brows together. 'Lord, please make me live forever. At least until I find the love of my life. Or at least make me die happy.' Cheesy, but I'm satisfied with that wish so I flipped the quarter into the water with a Clunk! as it landed in the bottom. _

_As depressing it may sound, I, Xiao Lang Li bachelor, does not believe and have never seen love. 'Hopefully, I never will. Then, I get to live forever!' I smiled crookedly at that thought._

_Hopefully, my wish would come true. _

_Honks were heard as a car came straight towards me. People jumped out of the way, babies were carried out of strollers. But I was right there, smack in the middle. No one came to save me._

_Huh. What do you know? So my wish didn't come true._

_Life totally hates me._

_Crash!_

_-Flashback ends-_

When I woke up there was a blanket over my whole body. I later found out I was in a morgue right when I saw all the dead bodies surrounding me. (At first I thought they were asleep, but after poking them and inspecting them, I found out that they really were dead.)

I was body tagged and my clothes were in a plastic bag near my autopsy table. I had to get out of there. No way in hell were they going to cut me open.

When I got home, it was all empty. My family was gone. My friends were gone. The maids were gone. Everything. Even the Okamatos were gone.

I went over to the hospital to find my doctor, but I didn't recognize anyone. They were all new faces. When I asked for my doctor to the chubby receptionist, she looked at me as if I were crazy and said that he was retired. He was now one of the patients here in the hospital.

_He was only 45 years old when I met him. Now, he's 60. _

He told me everything I needed and wanted to know:

I was dead for 15 years, and somehow lived again, not a minute older. He said that one of my drunken friends I was partying with went out looking for me, and instead, _ended up killing me. _

He confessed that he accidentally mixed my charts up with another patient's. For fuck's sake! I didn't even have anything wrong with me! I was completely healthy!

I looked at him unbelievingly. Like I was going to believe all of this. I told him my side of the story, 'playing along' with him so the old man can have his fun. _'This has got to be a dream.'_

I told him I woke up in fairy land, with chocolate surrounding me and cherry blossoms showering me with their radiance. He looked at me as if I was crazy. It was then I found out he wasn't kidding.

This time, I really did tell him what I remembered. I told him that I woke up in a morgue with a blanket over my whole body. I had no pain in me, and I had a headache. Then I asked why I was in an autopsy table naked but not severed.

After persuading him, he reluctantly uttered that the woman who was supposed to autopsy me was necrophilia. _Holy shit! She fucking raped me! And when I was dead too! I mean, I know that's what necrophiliacs do, but me?! 'Damn my sexiness.'_

Everything was a blur until he answered all my questions. It was all clear. The 'cancer'. The drunken night. The wish. The crash.

I glared at the man. This is his entire fault. I lost it. I kicked everything; his monitors, his bed, all his medicine. I discharged him and began choking him for dear life. I remember hearing the flat line and I just got madder and madder. He died.

I'm here. I was supposed to die, NOT HIM! I strangled him more tightly this time that blood oozed out of his mouth. His eyes were nothing but pure white. I heard a crack come out of him.

I remember seeing two guards coming in and then-

Nothing.

_Looking back, I realized that I was childish and naïve. I wanted this all to end. I wanted to grow old, to become a grand parent; all that is required in life so you can die happy._

But there is an upside to all this:

I get laid A LOT more.

_That was 100 hundred years ago. That was then, this is my story now._

* * *

**Thank you for reading this! Yes, Li is a kind-of player in this story. He gets laid, he parties, and he drinks. He doesn't believe in love, and that's why Destiny chose him to live long enough to meet HER. Now, read & review please! Flames are also appreciated. They help me improve my work. ;D **

**Next chapter: No, I'm not stupid!**

**Find out what Li did to try and get his life back. Until next time!**


End file.
